This invention relates in general to sets of actively lighted, modular flat panels attachable to a substratum, e.g. wall or ceiling, for presenting a selected constellation of light points depicting, for example, star fields and/or shooting stars—multiple panels being juxtaposable edgewise to create an planetarium-like star light presentation.
A user of this invention can mount one or more panels juxtaposed edgewise onto a generally planar substratum such as a wall or ceiling into an assemblage of one or more star constellations that may include one or more shooting star patterns. By doing so, the user can achieve a large actively lighted star display similar to a planetarium. The point lights may be modulated so as twinkle like distant stars, or be non-modulated to represent close stars and planets in our solar system, or be sequentially lighted to represent a shooting star. Furthermore, the panels run on low voltage DC so they can be energized by a “wall wart” type of power supply or from a battery, so no special wiring is required. Also, multiple panels can be powered in parallel by a single wall wart depending on panel power requirements and wall wart power capacity.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.